La gravité des Maraudeuses
by Para-San
Summary: Lorsque K retrouve Debbie, la gamine qu'il gardait adolescent, et que cette dernière et ses amies, les Maraudeuses, se lient d'amitié avec les Bad Luck et les Nittle Grasper, le passé revient hanter K.


Disclamer : Et bah non, ce ne sont pas mes personnages, sauf ceux que vous n'aurez jamais vu dans la série ! Shu, Yuki, Hiro, K et tous les autres appartiennent à Murakami, alors que les Maraudeuses appartiennent... Bin, aux Maraudeuses ! Eriol est inspiré de Eriol de CardCaptorSakura et appartient donc aux Clamp. Shinri appartient à mon grand frère, et Clau appartient à Clau !

**La gravité des Maraudeuses (partie 1)**

Ce matin-là, Shuichi était en retard pour aller déjeuner avec Yuki. Il traversait la ville a vive allure, renversant tout sur son passage, espérant arriver a l'heure, se présentant comme une fusée avec réacteur, quand il fonça dans une jeune fille qui tomba au sol.

-Ehhh ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!? Ça vous dérangerait de regarder devant vous un peu ?!?

Le jeune chanteur leva des yeux penauds vers elle. Malgré ses 19 ans, il allait l'air d'un gamin prit en faute. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se releva, avant de lui jeter un regard noir de ses yeux bleus.

-Non mais ! Dans quel monde de fou on est, vous pouvez me le dire ?!?

-Para!!!cria une autre fille en arrivant. Pardon monsieur, j'espère que mon amie n'a pas été trop impolie avec vous…euh ? fit la jeune fille blonde. Pardonnez-moi, mais… Se… Seriez-vous Shuichi Shindou ?

-Euh…Oui… fit le chanteur en rougissant et en se grattant la tête.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! s'écria la blonde. Gomenasai pour mon amie, Shindou-kun !

-De qui ? demanda la première.

-Mais oui Para… Tu sais… Le chanteur de Bad Luck…

-Oh toi… J'aurais du m'en douter… Si c'est pas un acteur, c'est un chanteur…

-Euh… Gomen mesdemoiselles, mais je dois y aller… s'excusa Shuichi.

-Ohhhhh déjà ?

-Laisse le tranquile Kate, tu vois bien qu'il est occupé !

-Nah ! Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui lui fais peur avec ton mauvais caractère !

-MOI, MAUVAIS CARACTÈRE ???

-Hiiiii… Mesdemoiselles… Pas de chicanne… Mon ami m'attends… svp…

-Ohhhhh ! Vous parlez de Yuki Eiri ? s'exclama a blonde.

-QUOI ?!? YUKI EIRI ??? IL CONNAÎT YUKI EIRI ???

-Para… C'est son petit ami…

-…QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EIRI EST GAI ????

-Eum…Pardon pour le comportement de mon amie.. s'excusa la blonde. Elle ne lis pas les magasines… Je me présente, Kate Datshibi.

-Paradisianne Sukaido, dit la noire en regardant ailleur. Et… LES FILLES !!!ON EST LÀ !!!!VENEZ !!!

Shuichi vit deux autres filles s'approcher, alors que des coups de feux retentirent. Il se retourna en vitesse pour voir K, son manager.

-Éloignez-vous de Shuichi, et personne ne sera blesser… menaça t'il en pointant son magnum sur les jeunes filles.

-Hiiiiii ! K-san, c'est OK… Elles voulaient seulement me parler… plainda Shuichi.

-Non mais ce type a vraiment perdu les plombs ! s'écria Paradisianne. Et est-ce qu'il a un permis pour se promener avec une arme ?!?

Les deux autres filles s'étaient approchées quand elles virent l'armes. L'une d'elle, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, releva ses yeux a moitié caché sous sa frange, et fixa K sans dire un mot.

-Kami-sama… Tu n'a pas changé, K-san…

-Q…Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t'il, surpris.

-Tu m'a oubliée ? demanda t'elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Je…

-Après les tonnes de choses qu'on a partager ?

Les trois jeunes filles regardaient leur amie avec de gros yeux, alors que Shuichi fixait son manager.

-K-san… Vous connaissez cette fille ?

-Je…Non…

-Menteur ! Tu ne me connais pas ? Alors que je passais mes fin de semaines chez toi ? Dans ton lit ?

-HEINNNNN ???s'écrièrent les trois filles. T'ES TU FOLLE !?

-…Hein ?

-Mais enfin ! s'écria Paradisianne. T'a 18 ans, et il en a quoi… 33…

-36 pour être plus exact, marmona Shuichi, pour un soucis du détail.

K se planta devant la jeune fille, qui dégagea sa frange d'un mouvement décidé, avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Shuichi vit le visage de son manager se décomposé, alors qu'il blanchissait.

-…

-Alors, K-san, tu me reconnais ?

-Kami-sama… D…Debbie ? C'est bien toi ?

-Enfin ! Tu me reconnais, K-san ! s'écria la dénommée Debbie en lui sautant au cou.

-Euh… Deb… Tu peux nous expliquer… Parce que là, je t'avous, je suis perdue… avoua Kate.

-Bah… Vous savez que je suis née a New York ? demanda Debbie, toujours au cou de K. K-san était notre voisin, et c'est lui qui me gardait la fin de semaine pendant que ma mère travaillait.

-Voilà qui explique bien des choses… soupira la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas encore présentée.

-T'a raison Kali… soupira Paradisianne. Je me disais aussi que c'était impossible.

-Euh… Alors… Je savais pas ça, K-san… fit Shuichi avec un visage contrit. Tu faisais du baby-sitting ?

-Eh ! Bébé, relaxe ! J'avais quand même 4 ans ! répliqua Debbie en faisant la moue. Et il m'a garder jusqu'à mes 10 ans.

-Pourquoi pas plus ? demanda Kali.

-J'ai déménagé, expliqua K. Eum… Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre ?

-D'acco d'ac K-san ! s'exclama Debbie.

-Mais…Euh… Yuki… demanda Shuichi.

K lui lança son téléphone cellulaire, et Shuichi composa le numéro de son amant avec un sourire.

-Allo ?

-Yukiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Ah… C'est toi… Je croyais que c'était important.

-Tu attends un téléphone ? demanda Shuichi d'une petite voix.

-Oui.

-De qui ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Et bien… Comme j'étais en retard, je courrais pour aller te rejoindre, et j'ai renversé une fille..

-Et tu m'appelle pour me dire que tu pars avec elle.

-…QUOI?????MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NON YUKI !!!!

-Dommage.

Shuichi resta un moment figé, avant de continuer d'une petite voix.

-Ses amies l'ont vite rejoint, et K-san a cru qu'elles voulaient m'enlever…

-Pas de danger, qui voudrais s'embarrasser de toi ?

-Et…une des jeunes filles connaît K-san, c'est lui qui la gardait a New York quand elle était petite…

-J'imagine très bien K avec un tablier rose en train de donner un biberon a un gros bébé joufflu, ricanna Yuki d'un ton cynique. Bon, tu m'appelle pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me raconter ça au déjeuner ?

-Bah K-san nous emmène tous boire un verre… Alors je serai pas là…

-T'aurais pas pu commencer par ça, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ?!?

-Gomen Yuki…

Mais le Yuki en question avait raccrocher, sans un salut. Shuichi rendit le téléphone a K, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Allons, ne t'en fais pas… lui dit Kate. On le sait bien qu'il est méchant avec toi !

-Mais c'est quand même le meilleur écrivain d'histoire d'amour du monde ! s'exclama Paradisianne. Ahhh… Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour écrire comme lui…

-Euh… Où est Maliamu ? demanda Kali.

-Partie s'acheter un cornet de crème glacée, dit Kate. Elle devrait pas tarder. Mais…Dis Deb… TU NOUS AVAIS PAS DIS QUE TU CONNAISSAIS LE PLUS SEXY DES MANAGER AU MONDE !?!

-…Da qui ? demanda Debbie avec une face innocente.

-K-SAN !!!

Debbie se pencha(toujours perchée sur le dos de K) pour le regarder.

-T'es manager ?

-Oui.

-Ah.

-C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A DIRE ?!? s'exclama Kate. T'A PARTAGER LE LIT DU PLUS SEXY DES AMÉRICAINS ET TU NOUS L'A PAS DIS ?!? Bon, OK, t'avais 4 ans. Bon, OK, il te gardait. MAIS PAREIL TU DORMAIS DANS SON LIT !!!!

-Euh… fit Debbie. Oui, c'est vrai. Et a 4 ans, je lui faisais des gateaux en sable. Mais a 8 ans, c'était des vrais gateaux ! Et des brownies…

-Les meilleurs brownies que j'ai jamais manger, d'ailleurs, nota K.

-…Merci !

-ALORS ?!? JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS !!!POURQUOI TU NOUS A RIEN DIS ?!?

-Bah… Ca fais… attendez…conta Debbie.

-8 ans que tu l'a pas vu, répondit Paradisianne.

-…Hein ? Comment tu le sais ?

-Il a déménager quand t'avais 10 ans, et t'en a 18.

-Ah…Oui… C'est vrai…

-Deb, t'es désespérante… soupira Kali. …Ah ! Voilà Maliamu !

Une cinquième jeune fille s'approcha avec une énorme crème glacée double chocolat trempé dans le chocolat avec des bonbons au chocolat. Shuichi regarda la pâtisserie avec de grands yeux.

-Eh… C'est quoi, un rassemblement de beaux gosses ici ? demanda t'elle en arborant fièrement une grosse moustache de chocolat.

-Hein ? Où ça ? demanda Debbie.

-Désespérante… soupira Kate. Bon, on va la prendre cette boisson !?!

-Ouais ! s'exclama Kali.

-Euh… C'est qui eux ? demanda Maliamu. Pourquoi Deb est montée sur le dos de ce beau gosse blond ?

-K-san… T'es tu censé être si beau que ça ? demanda Debbie.

-Euh…

-Tu veux rire ?!?s'exclama Kate. Il est tout simplement CANON !!!!!!

-……….

-Ok, ça va Kate, reprends tes esprits ! T'es sure que t'a été voir ton médecin ? Pas sure moi ! T'a toujours ton problème hormonal !marmonna Paradisianne.

-Attendez minute… demanda Maliamu. Ce…C'est pas… Shuichi Shindou, des Bad Luck ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama Kate en lui sautant au cou. C'est Shindou-kun !!!!!!!

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa !!! J'ai ton cd ! J'ai pleins de magasines qui parlent de toi ! J'ai plein de poster dans ma chambre !!! Je peux avoir ton autographe ?!? supplia Maliamu.

-Si tu me donne ta glace, proposa Shuichi.

L'instant d'après, Kate et Maliamu avaient des chandails autographiés et Shuichi dégustait une bonne glace au chocolat trempé au chocolat avec des bonbons au chocolat.

-K-san… minauda Debbie. Tu me prête ton téléphone ?

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Je veux annoncer la bonne nouvelle a maman !

-Bon… D'accord

Debbie sauta au sol, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez elle.

-Maman ? Non…Oui… Je vais bien… Non, c'est pas pour ça… Devine qui j'ai trouvé ! Non m'man… Pas le marchand de lait… Oui, je sais, il nous a pas livrer depuis deux jours… Je sais… Non… Non, c'est pas lui… Non… Oui… Devine ! Bouuu… Ok… T'es prête ?… J'ai retrouvé... K-SAN !!!!!……………………Maman…mais oui… Tu sais… K-san… Notre voisin a New York… Oui, celui qui me gardait ! OUI! Et tu sais quoi ? Il est super connu ! Ouais, c'est le manager de Bad Luck ! Euh… Sais pas… Un groupe de musicien… Ouais ! Bah là, il nous emmène boire un verre… Non maman, pas d'alcool… Je te laisse… Ok, je vais lui demander… Ouais… Bye !

Elle tendit le téléphone a K.

-Maman t'invite a venir souper !

-Ah ?…Euh… C'est…très gentil de sa part…

-Bon ! On y va prendre ce verre ? Il faut chaud ! s'exclama Paradisianne.

-Euh…Oui… Allons-y ! s'exclama le manager.

-Et c'est toi qui paye la tournée, K-san ! s'exclama Debbie.

* * *

Ils étaient installés a une table pour 8 personnes et parlaient joyeusement.

-Euh… Et si vous vous présentiez ? demanda K aux amies de Debbie.

-Kate Datshibi.

-Paradisianne Sukaido.

-Kali Damira.

-Maliamu Nitsan.

-Et moi, tu me connais, mais je le dis pour la forme, Debbie Manoka !

K hocha la tête en signe de salut, et Shuichi, a coté de lui, regardait les filles avec de grands yeux. Elles étaient aussi vives que lui, et ça l'effrayait. Comment des filles aussi jeunes pouvaient être plus bébé que lui ?!?

-Euh… Vous… avez quel âge ? demanda t'il.

-J'ai 18 ans ! s'exclama Debbie.

-On le sait Deb, c'est la 4ème fois que tu le dis ! s'exclama Maliamu. J'ai 17 ans.

-17 ! s'exclamèrent Paradisianne et Kate.

-Pis moi, je suis le bébé de 16 ans¬¬, fit Kali avec ennui en prenant une gorgée de Coke diète.

-Bah tu sais, j'ai 19 et je suis bébé… dit Shuichi. Et c'est pour ça que Yuki est tanné de moi.

-S'il était vraiment tanné de toi, il te parlerait plus, non ? demanda Paradisianne. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous habitez ensemble, non ? S'il en avait vraiment mais vraiment marre, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais à la rue.

-Oh, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer… marmonna Shuichi. Mais à chaque fois, je lui fais ma petite face de chien battu et il abandonne…

-Bon, tu vois. Eum…Dis… Tu crois que si je te prête mes livres, tu peux me les faire autographié ?

-Euh… Je sais pas…

-Stp…

-Vais essayer

-Merci !

-Dis-moi Debbie, depuis quand êtes-vous au Japon ? demanda K-san.

-Depuis 4 ans ! Maman a été mutée ici. Mais bon, le Japon c'est le paradis du manga alors…

-Tu aime les manga ? demanda Shuichi, très intéressé. Tu a lu Fruit Basket ?!?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est même l'un de mes préférés !

Suichi saisit les mains de Debbie entre les siennes, le visage extatique, et les larmes aux yeux

-Manoka-san, je crois que c'est le début d'une grande amitié !

-Euh… D'accord… sourit-elle. Eh Kate, j'ai un nouvel ami ! Toi qui disais que je pouvais pas blairer les gars !

-Awwwww… Mais qui ne les supporterais pas… soupira Kate, dans sa phrase extatique.

-Eum…Para ?

-Et ! Il va me faire autographié mes livres ! J'ai pas d'affaire a le détester !

-Quels livres ? Des manga ? Tu sors avec une dessinatrice de manga ?

-Euh…Non…fit Shuichi en rougissant. Avec Yuki Eiri. Un écrivain de livres d'amour…

-Ah bah tout s'explique ! Je lis pas ce genre de chose là ! fit Debbie en prenant sa bouteille de thé glacé, puis elle gela sur place. Oh… Ah… Je vois… C'est pas un peu plate de vivre avec quelqu'un qui écrit des affaires plates a longeur de journée ?Elle doit être un peu plate, comme fille…

-Eum… Deb… Yuki Eiri… C'est UN écrivain… murmura Para en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Bah, tout les goûts sont dans la nature !

Elle leva son sa canette et gela a nouveau.

-Oh… Ah… Je vois… C'est pas un peu plate de vivre avec un mec qui écrit des affaires a l'eau de rose ? Bon, là, c'est mieux, j'ai corriger mon orthographe ?

-Bah… Disons qu'en fait… Yuki est assez froid… murmura Shuichi.

-Normal, avec un nom qui signifi Neige… fit Paradisianne avec philosophie. S'il fallait qu'il soit chaud, il fondrait.

-Encore une fois, Para a le fin mot de l'histoire ! s'exclama Kali.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnn pourquoi c'est jamais moi qui l'a ? pleura Debbie. Pas juste !

Et elle se mit a bouder.

-Euh… Manoka-san… Quel est ton perso préféré dans Fruit Basket ? demanda Shuichi pour changer de sujet.

-Momijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pis Kisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ils sont trop choussssssssss !!

-Oh ? Moi j'aime bien Shiguré, il me fait marrer…

-Oui, il est marrant… Mais un peu trop poseur… Mais j'aime bien quand il reçoit des trucs en plein visage, ou quand il se fait ramassé par Hatori…

-Pfff… On en a pour un bon moment… soupira Kate. Eum…Alors… K-san… Euh… Célibataire ?

-Et très bien ainsi.

-…Kuso… maugréa Kate. Eum... Vous auriez pas un frère jumeau ?

-Non, et même si c'était le cas, il serait trop vieux pour toi.

-Snif…

-Et, être manager, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Maliamu.

-Et bien… Je protège mes poulains, je m'occupe d'eux, je les force a se surpasser…

-K-san, tu a une écurie ?!? Peut aller faire de l'équitation, stp ? demanda Debbie avec de grands yeux.

-Euh… Deb… ma puce… Mes poulains… Mes protégés… Le groupe dont je m'occupe…

-Un groupe de cheval ?

-Tu trouve que j'ai une tête de cheval ? demanda Shuichi.

-Gomen, c'était une blague. N'empêche… Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fais de l'équitation… Tu te souviens K-san ! On en avait fait, et le cheval avait parti au galop et tu avais faillis tomber en bas ! Tu avais eu peur, et t'avais commencer a tirer partout ! A l'époque, t'avais un tout petit pistolet ! T'a détruit la moitié de l'écurie et il a fallut que tu rembourse ! Oh… Je m'ennui de ce temps-là…

-Moi je m'ennui pas de la facture…

-Ou la fois ou on avait fait du tir a l'arc ! Mais a cette époque, je savais pas tirer…

-Non, pitié, raconte pas ça…

-Et tu t'étais mis a coté de la cible, pour me montrer ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir tirer dessus… Est-ce que ton zozo va bien maintenant ?Il s'est remis de l'opération ? Au fait, je l'ai jamais vu…

Toutes les filles s'étouffèrent et K rougit.

-Tu m'a jamais dis de quelle sorte c'était… Un canari, une perruche, un perroquet, un toucan ?

-Deb… C'était un OISEAU ENTRE LES JAMBES !!!!hurla Kate et tout le restaurant se tourna pour la regarder.

-K-san… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ton oiseau…

-eum…K-san… murmura Shuichi en tirant la manche de son manager. T'es sur qu'elle a 18 ans ?

-Eum… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qui faut que je pense croche ? demanda Debbie tout a coup.

-PARCE QUI FAUT QUE TU PENSE CROCHE, BAKA !!!! C'EST PAS UN OISEAU QUE T'A POGNÉ C'EST SON…hurla Kate.

Maliamu et Para se jettèrent sur elle pour la faire taire.

-T'es marrante quand tu veux Kate ! J'ai rien compris, mais t'es marrante ! Et K-san ! La foi ou j'avais fais des patés de sable, et ou je t'en avais fais manger pendant que tu faisais la sieste !

-Mon dieu… T'étais une vraie petite peste a cet âge ! s'exclama Kali.

-Oh, mais c'est pas les moins pire ! J'en ai des biens plus pire que ça ! Enfin… Je crois…

-Shuichi, c'est l'heure de l'enregistrement, dit K-san.

-Oh… Gomen les filles, mais nous devons partir… eh, j'y pense ! Venez assister a l'enregistrement ! Je vous présenterez Hiro et Suguru, ainsi que Sakano, notre producteur.

-Tu veux dire… Rencontrer les autres de BAD LUCK ?!?s'écria Kate.

-C'est quoi, Bad Luck ? demanda Debbie.

-BAD LUCK ?!? OÙ ÇA ?!? s'écrièrent les gens du restaurant.

-Oups… fit Kate.

Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de dire quelque choses, elles étaient installés dans un van, K au volant.

-Et en avant pour le studio !

* * *

Arrivée au studio, K remit des badges aux cinq filles, qui suivirent les deux professionnels en silence.

-La li hooooooooooooooooooooooo ! cria Shuichi en entrant dans la salle d'enregistrement.

-Ah ! Shuichi ! Il était temps ! s'exclama un grand brun occupé a pincer les cordes d'une guitare.

-Oh, gomen Hiro, K-san et moi avons rencontrer…

-Wowww ! D'où vous les sortez celle-là ? s'exclama Hiro en voyant les cinq jeunes filles.

K le fusilla du regard et Hiro sursauta. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il n'utilisait pas son arme pour le flinger.

-Salut ! Nous on viens de la planète Vénus ! On est des filles ! Paix et joie, et ET téléphone maison ! dit Debbie.

-Euh… firent Hiro, Sakano et Suguru.

-Vous avez une tête de truite, c'est marrant…dit Debbie.

-Eum… fit K. Laissez-moi vous présenter Debbie Manoka. Je la gardais lorsqu'elle était petite, a New York. Et voici ces amis, Kate Datshibi, Paradisianne Sukaido, Maliamu Nitsan et Kali Damira.

-Et, il a de la mémoire, ton copain… murmura Kali a l'oreille de Debbie.

-Pour les noms, c'est SON domaine. Moi, c'est les évènements stupides ! Et j'ai toujours pas compris ce que son oiseau faisait dans son…

-PASSONS ! cria K.

Hiro, Suguru et Sakano regardèrent K étrangement alors que Shuichi et les autres filles riaient comme des petites folles(Et Shuichi comme un fou).

-Euh…nous… NOUS SOMMES EN RETARD SUR LE PROGRAMME !!!!QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE AU PRÉSIDENT ?!? hurla Sakano.

-Tu lui dira : Hi boss ! Je suis en retard, mon cadran a pas sonné, j'ai pas pu déjeuner, mon linge était pas propre, mon chien a mangé mon devoir, j'ai rater le bus… Les excuses habituelles, quoi ! s'exclama Debbie.

-……………………………………….JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER !!!!QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE AU BOSS ?!? VITE ! VITE ! AU TRAVAIL !!! K, POUR UNE FOIS, AIDEZ-MOI !!!!!

Et le pauvre Sakano, se mit a capoter et a tourner comme une toupie avant de se splatcher dans le mur, alors que K, assis sur une chaise, buvait tranquilement.

-Bon… fit K. Allez les enfants, au travail !

-Euh…Nous, on fait quoi ? demanda Kate, les joues rouges d'excitation.

-Vous, vous sortez ! dit Suguru. Un studio d'enregistrement , c'est pas la place pour des gamines comme vous !

-Gamines ? On est plus vieilles que toi, tu saura ! s'exclama Maliamu.

-Ouin ! Euh… Ta fête c'est quand ? demanda Kali.

-6 juin, pourquoi ?

-Merde !!!!! Moi c'est le 11 août !

-Il est plus vieux que toi d'un mois ! Par contre, moi je suis plus vieille que vous toutes., dit Debbie.

-Ah, et quelle age ? demanda Hiro avec un sourire charmeur.

-18 ans m'sieur ! s'exclama t'elle, contente d'elle-même.

-Oh… C'est très intéressant… murmura t'il en s'approchant.

Il fit un saut en entendant une balle siffler a ses oreilles.

-Hiroshi Nakano…Si tu veux rester en vie, va prendre ta guitare et joue…

-Euh… Euh… Hai, K-san !

-Ah, c'est le fun, vous êtes guitariste !…Vous savez jouer au moins ? Parce qu'il y a des musiciens que ah… On croirait qu'ils savent pas jouer ! Du métal que ça s'appelle je crois…

-Nous, on joue du Rock ! s'exclama Shuichi.

-Ah ! Ok

-Bon, on y va, la li ho les filles ! A tantôt !

Ils entrèrent dans le studio d'enregistrement et commencèrent a chanter.

-Ah non… fit Paradisianne.

-Quoi ? demanda Kali.

-C'est pas eux qui chantent The Rage Beat ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Sakano.

-JE HAIS CETTE CHANSON ! Y'EN A MARRE !!! DANS L'AUTOBUS, ON ENTENDS JUSTE ÇA !!!

-Ah, moi j'ai jamais entendu… dit Debbie.

-Normal, tu a tes écouteurs, fit Maliamu.

-Ah… Oui… Ça se peut… Moi j'écoute Ayami Hamasaki…

-Elle fait quoi, elle ? demanda K.

-Les chansons de l'anime Inu Yasha ! Et de pleins d'autres, mais surtout ça…

-¬¬Je vois…

-J'aime les mangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

-MANGA POWER !!!!hurla Shuichi depuis la salle d'enregistrement.

Hiro le frappa. A cause de cet imbécile, ils devaient recommencer la chanson depuis le début.

-K-san… Où est la cafétéria ? demanda Debbie.

-On ira après l'enregistrement ! s'exclama Kate.

-C'est long ? demanda Kali.

-Environ une heure, répondit Sakano. Une heure et demi s'ils ne se forcent pas.

-UNE HEURE ET DEMI ?!?…………….Je vais mourir… pleura Debbie.

-Tiens, un manga, lui donna Maliamu.

-Oh… Je vais peut-être survivre…

* * *

Après une heure et quarante-cinq minutes, le groupe sortit enfin. Debbie se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et s'étira. Kate décolla son visage de la vitre où elle avait passé presque deux heures a épier les Bad Luck. Kali et Maliamu ramassèrent leurs cartes après leur 22 parties de Black Jack. Para se leva du coin où elle était assise avec le tout nouveau roman de Yuki Eiri qu'elle était en train de lire(et qu'elle avait fini 45 minutes plus tôt mais avait recommencer). Sakano se releva du plancher où il était tombé après la 4ème fois où Shuichi avait déconner et K finit de lustrer son magnun 353.

-Et en avant pour la cafétéria !!!!!! s'exclama Shuichi.

-Alléluia ! Le seigneur est bon !s'écria Debbie.

-Eum… fit Hiro. Quelle est votre nourriture préférée ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux m'emmener au resto ?

-Bah…On ne sait jamais… Un de ces jours…

Une balle siffla a coté de ses oreilles. Debbie, sans s'en soucier, commença la liste de ses plats culinaire favoris.

-Bah… Le riz, le fast food, le rôti de bœuf avec des patates rôties ou a la grecque, les pâtisseries et les crèmes glacées ! Y'en a d'autres, mais je m'en souviens plus !

Hiro préféra mettre une certaine distance entre la jeune fille et lui, curieux toutefois de savoir pourquoi K se mettait dans une telle colère. Il commençait a se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son manager. Après tout, la pauvre avait 18 ans, et lui 36… Il y avait comme 18 ans entre les deux, il avait le double de son âge ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas…

-Au fait K-san, tu te souviens, maman t'invite a venir manger a la maison !

-Oui ma puce, j'ai pas oublier.

… Et si…Nah ! Il devait se sortir ça de la tête.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Hiro.

-Bah depuis que j'ai 4 ans ! K-san me gardait quand j'étais petite, il vous l'a dis tantôt !

Bon, Hiro aurait peut-être du écouter au lieu de regarder les 5 filles… Depuis qu'Ayaka l'avait plaquer, il pensait un peu trop aux filles…

-Eh m'sieur K ! Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que vous m'avez garder ?

-Ah non… Debbie, je t'en pris… Tais-toi…

-Bon… D'accord…

Ils s'instalèrent tous a table, et Debbie sourit.

-J'ai essayer de me sauver par la fenêtre et je lui ai fais faire une crise cardiaque !

-TU T'ES JETÉE DANS LE VIDE !

-Mais non ! J'avais vu des acrobates le faire la semaine d'avant au cirque avec ma mère !

K échappa la bouteille de ketchup et Debbie vint pour la rattraper, mais la manqua d'un bon mètre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille alors qu'il soupirait.

-Maladroite comme elle est, ça tiens du miracle si elle a bien atterrit…

-Oui…soupira Paradisianne. Je sais ce que vous voulez dire.

-Vous devriez la voir en éduc… soupira Maliamu.

-Je suis pas si pire en éduc ! s'exclama Debbie sous la table. Je nage très bien !

-Mais tu a rentrer 25 fois dans le cheval d'arçon.

-Il avait qu'a se tasser !

-Il faut sauter par dessus !!!

-J'étais ironique.

-T'a reçu 43 fois le ballon de volleyball sur la tête.

-Je mangeais une palette de chocolat ! Tu crois que j'ai le temps de regarder le ballon ?

-Tu crois que c'est le temps de manger du chocolat ?

-C'est toujours le temps de manger du chocolat ! T'es jalouse parce que t'en avais pas !

-Tu t'es pris la raquette de badmington 28 fois en essayant d'envoyer le moineau de l'autre coté du filet !

-Ok, je suis pas bonne en éduc, mais on ne peut pas être bon a tout ! Sinon, je suis pas si pire !

K était découragé et un mal de tête menaçait de se pointer.

Cela lui rappellait de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs de lorsqu'il habitait a New York. De lorsqu'il s'occupait d'une fillette particulièrement énervée et joueuse de mauvais tours. Ah oui, c'est depuis ce temps-là qu'il s'occupait de gamins… mais plus vieux ! Quoique Ryuichi, malgré ses 31 ans, était toujours aussi bébé qu'un gamin de 5 ans… Tout avait commencer avec elle. Ses maux de tête. Ces cauchemars. Son impatience. Sa peur de tout rater. Tout ça depuis ce jour où la gamine s'était aventurée loin de l'appartement, dans une ruelle malfamée de New York où elle avait été attaquée. Lorsque K l'avait trouvée trois heures plus tard, évanouie dans la rue, couverte de sang, il avait bien cru qu'elle était morte. Plus tard a l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle lui avait fait un petit sourire.

-Gomen, K-san… Je suis allée un peu trop loin…

-Pourquoi Debbie ?

Elle lui avait fait un petit sourire avant de refermer les yeux, serrant dans sa main celle de son baby-sitter.

-Eh oh ! K-san ! Ça va ? demanda Debbie.

-Mmmpffffff…

-Heuh… Hein ? C'est en quelle langue ça ?

-Shu-chan, ne mets pas de pailles dans ton nez !!! s'écria Hiro en arrachant les deux pailles du nez de Shuichi.

-Hi hi hi ! firent les jeunes filles.

-Shindou-kun !!!!!! Arrête de faire le gamin! S'écria Sakano

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est mon ami Shuichi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!dit quelqu'un en se jettant au cou de Shuichi.

-…Hein ?Ohhhhh ! s'exclama Shuichi.

-C'est… C'est… C'EST SAKUMA RYUCHI !!!!! s'écria Kate.

-Da qui ? demanda Debbie.

-LE CHANTEUR DE NITTLE GRASPER !!!!

-Euh… Na no da ? demanda le chanteur.

-Bonjour, Ryuichi, sourit K.

-K-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! s'écria l'homme en lui sautant au cou en se frottant le visage contre lui comme un chaton.

-Hi hi, il est marrant… sourit Debbie.

-Ahhh ! Lache moi Ryuichi ! Ou alors je vais chercher Noriko !

-Ohhhhhh… Non…Je veux rester avec mon ami Shuichi !!!

-ET MOI JE VEUX QUE SAKUMA-SAN RESTE AVEC NOUS !!!s'écria Kate avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Euh… firent tout le monde.

-Ainsi a parler Kate la toute puissante ! Devant d'aussi belles paroles doivent être écoutée ! Alors que tous lui obéissent ou sinon on aura une belle crise de nerfs dans 2 minutes. Que ceux qui sont d'accord lèvent la main et disent oui, déclara Debbie.

Kali, Maliamu, Paradisianne et Debbie levèrent la main et répondirent à la question.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!s'écria Sakano. Mais si le patron te cherche Sakuma-san ?!? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?!? Ahhh ! Pauvre de moi !!!! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire !!!!!

-Euh… fit Ryuichi. Que je m'amuse avec Kumagoro et Shuichi ?

-Mais s'il ne veut pas ?!? s'écria Sakano.

-Mais oui, il veut ! Dis oui Sakanoooooooo!!!!

-…WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!s'écria le producteur. Je vais me faire renvoyer !!!!!

-Il est un peu fou-fou votre copain… fit Debbie.

-Sakano-san, du calme ! fit Suguru.

-Tiens, m'sieur le synthétiste sait faire autre chose que chialer ? demanda Kali.

-Chialer ? Moi, chialer ?

-Oui, toi ! Qui d'autre ? Le voisin ?

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

-Je vais te parler comme je veux !

-Oh, et laisse moi tranquile !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, je vais demander a mon cousin de te foutre dehors !

-Pffff !

-C'est le directeur de NG production !

-Ohhhhh le pauvre tit garçon ! Il se cache derrière son grand cousin !

-Et bien… C'est le grand amour… fit Debbie.

-Le coup de foudre même ! s'exclama Kate. Tu nous enverra des invitation pour le mariage, Kali !

-ALLEZ VOIR AILLEUR SI J'Y SUIS !!!

-Rooohhhh… Tu va te marier Suguru-kun ? demanda Ryuichi. Je vais aller l'annoncer a Tohma !

Et il parti au pas de cours avec Kumagoro, son lapin rose, sur la tête.

-Mais… Je… NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! cria le musicien.

-Suuuuuuuuuuuuguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuruuuuuuuuuuuuu… fit Kate dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. A CAUSE DE TOI SAKUMA-SAN EST PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

-Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ?!? s'écria t'il.

-Eum… C'est une question ou une affirmation ? demanda Debbie.

-Je penche pour la deuxième, déclara Paradisianne.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Maliamu.

-Et bien… Ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger… fit Debbie.

-Bah c'est sur, toi et la bouffe… soupira Kate.

-K-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!Tu viens souper a la maison, hein ! s'exclama Debbie, aggripée au cou de K avec une petite face de chien battu.

-Ais-je seulement le choix…

-C'est une question ou une affirmation ? demanda Kali.

-Penche pour la deuxième, fit Kate.

-Ma mère va surement encore commander, mais bon… Tu sais, j'étais super triste quand t'a déménagé ! Finis, les bons petits plats ! Bonjour resto ! Ouinnnn maman, pourquoi tu sais pas cuisiner !!! pleura Debbie. Comme je le dis toujours, quand tu aime manger, vaut mieux savoir cuisiner ! C'est pourquoi je t'ai piquer quelque s'un de tes livres de recettes avant que tu partes !

-Ah, bon, ça explique… soupira t'il.

-On y va ? demanda Debbie.

-Eh eh eh eh ! s'exclama Suichi. Vous voulez venir vendredi a la maison ? On pourrait se faire une soirée pyjama ! Avec pleins de mangas !!

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama Debbie.

-Et…Il y aurait qui ? demanda Kate avec désinvolture en examinant ses ongles fraîchement manucuré.

-Bah… Vous cinq, Hiro, Suguru… Ryuichi si je peux lui demander…

-SAKUMA-SAN VA VENIR ????OHHHHHHHHHHH YES, JE VIENS !!!! Eh… Maliamu… Tu sais où je peux trouver un magasin qui vends des chemises de nuits sexy ?!?

-Eum… fit Maliamu. On va en parler plus tard…

-Ok…

-Voici mon adresse ! s'exclama Shuichi en leur donnant un bout de papier.

K partit avec les cinq filles, qu'il alla reconduire avant d'aller souper chez Debbie. Hiro se tourna vers Shuichi.

-Yuki est au courrant ?

-…Non…

-C'est ce que je me disais…

-Il sera pas là vendredi.

-Ah ?

-Il a une réunion très importante en Europe samedi, alors il prends l'avion vendredi matin.

-On est sauvé ! Dis moi mon petit Shuichi, comment peux-tu avoir d'aussi bonnes idées ?!?

-Euh…Je sais pas, mais je suis bien content de l'avoir eu !

-Oui… Te rends tu compte ! Suguru, toi et moi, avec cinq déesses…

-Ah, pas penser…

-Je t'adore, Shu-chan.

-Oh… Merci, Hiro…

* * *

-Alors K-san, que faites-vous ? demanda la mère de Debbie.

-Et bien… Je suis le manager du groupe Bad Luck depuis quelques mois, avant cela, j'étais celui de Sakuma Ryuchi.

-Connaît pas, fit Debbie en avalant ses spaghettis double sauce tomate avec trois portions de boulettes.

-Chérie, tu n'écoute jamais la radio, fit sa mère.

-Et toi, tu lis jamais de manga. On est quitte.

-Et…C'est payant ? demanda la mère en ignorant le dernier commentaire de sa fille.

-Euh… Oui, assez…

-C'est bien. Voyez-vous, j'avais une très mauvais opinion de vous a New York, et j'étais persuadée que vous alliez finir chômeur.

-Eum… Trop d'honneur, madame…

-De rien, ça fais plaisir. Disons que j'avais un peu peur de laisser ma fille avec vous pendant que je travaillais, j'avais peur que vous ne lui montriez des bêtises…

-Non maman, c'est moi qui lui en montrait…

-Enfin, comprenez, K-san, que c'est difficile pour une jeune femme comme moi de faire confiance a un gamin tel que vous pour s'occuper d'une fillette aussi fragile et précieuse que ma petite ange…

-M'man, je suis pas une poupée de porcelaine…Moi être grande, moi être forte, moi être… aille… fourchette, bobo…

-Enfin, je suis bien aise que vous soyez devenu un jeune homme bien… Chérie, va en haut du lavabo le temps que le sang cesse de couler… Bon, comme je disais… Un jeune homme très bien. Et c'est pourquoi je vous ré-engage.

-Hein ?? demanda K-san.

-Oui, je dois retourner a New-York pour une période indéterminée. La personne qui me remplace ne comprends rien a mes indications, et enfin… Après 4 ans, on aurait pu me prévenir ! Satané cellulaire… Un mauvais chiffre, et on est incapable de rejoindre la bonne personne… Pas de ma faute si j'écris mes 2 comme des 5… Enfin, je pars demain matin, et je me demandais a qui laisser ma merveilleuse petite chérie…

-Maman, ils sont où les pansements…

-Deuxième tablette a gauche ma chérie... Et tiens bien le linge sur ta blessure avant de faire une marre rouge sur le tapis beige… Bon, comme je le disais, je suis bien aise de vous avoir retrouver, K-san. J'enverrai Debbie dans un taxi demain matin avec toutes ses affaires a votre appartements.

-Je savais pas que tu partais m'man… T'aurais pu me le dire… Bon… Vais aller faire mes bagages…

-Mais… Mais… UN INSTANT !!!!hurla K.

-Oui ? demanda la mère.

-Je…Je… Enfin, je peux pas !! Je m'occupais de Debbie quand elle avait 4 ans!! Je n'avais pas de travail, je ne faisais rien ! La situation est différente a présent ! Et s'occuper d'une gamine de 4 ans et d'une femme de 18 ans, il y a une différence !!

-Mais voyons, je suis sure que vous saurez satisfaire tous ces besoins… sourit la mère.

-………………………………………..

L'imagination du pauvre K s'en donnait a cœur joie, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, courir se cacher !

-Nous disons donc demain matin a 9h00, elle sera devant votre porte avec toutes ces choses. Aurevoir, K-san ! Et merci !

Et elle le poussa dehors.

-Mais…Je… NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POURQUOI MOI !!!!ELLE M'A ENCORE EU !!!!! N'APPRENDRAIS-JE JAMAIS LA LEÇON ?!?

* * *

-Allo Debbie ! Alors, comment ça va ? demanda Para.

-Oh, ça va, je m'installe…

-Tu t'installe ?!? Comment ça ?!?

-Bin… J'habite chez K-san !

-QUOI ?!?

-Minute, j'ai une autre ligne !

* * *

-Salut Kate !

-Salut Deb ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Je fais mon lit.

-C'est bien.

-Et je vais avoir plein de ménage a faire après.

-Toi ? Surprenant, ta maison brille toujours comme un sous neuf !

-Oh, merci, mais je suis pas chez moi.

-Quoi ? T'es où ?

-Je suis sure que t'aimerais beaucoup moins K-san si tu verrais l'état de son appart !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ !?!

-Minute, j'ai une autre ligne !

* * *

-Oui, allo ?

-DEBBIE ?!?C'EST KALI !!!!!

-Oui, c'est a quel sujet ?

-Para vient de m'appeler ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS CHEZ K-SAN ?!?

-Euh… Et bien…

-ET C'EST QUOI L'IDÉE DE RACROCHER LA LIGNE A PARA ?!? ELLE EST ENRAGÉE !!!

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai… Oh… Oups…

-Alors tu…

-Minute, autre ligne…

* * *

-DEBBIE MANOKA !!! SI TU ME RACCROCHE ENCORE LA LIGNE AU NEZ, JE…

-Attends Para, j'ai Kate sur une autre ligne…

* * *

-Kate ? Et oh, Kate ? Bon... Partie...

* * *

-Para ?

-Non, c'est Kali.

-Oh, zut alors !

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu fais chez…

-Attends, je dois l'expliquer a Para avant !

* * *

-Para ?

-Non, c'est Maliamu, pourquoi t'appelle chez nous ?

-Oh, désolée, mauvais numéro… Merde, je pourrai jamais lui dire ce que je fais chez K-san…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!?

-Oh…attends minute…

* * *

-Bon ! Vous êtes toutes là ? Raz le pompon de jouer a la ligne musicale avec vous !

-Je suis là, dit Para.

-Tu me dérange pendant mon facial, dit Kate. Je dois être a mon avantage pour Sakuma-san vendredi…

-Je suis là, dit Kali, mais a moitié, j'essais de tuer des bonbons roses venu de l'espace sur ma nouvelle consolle de jeu… Ça s'appelle « La Conscience contre les bonbons ».

-Génial, tu me prêtera le jeu… demanda Debbie.

-On peut revenir au sujet principal ? demanda Maliamu.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ K-SAN ?!?s'écrièrent les 4 filles.

-M'man est partie a New York, et m'a laissé ici, et c'est lui qui me garde. M'man voulait pas m'emmener et que je rate l'école pendant 5 ou 6 mois… Dommage…

-Ah, ok, juste ça… demanda Kate.

-Tu t'imaginais quoi ? demanda Kali.

-Bah, pardi ! Qu'elle avait passée une nuit torride avec notre beau manager préféré !

-On parle de Debbie, là, Kate, la raisonna Para.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

-Et… Tu pensais quoi ?!?demanda Debbie.

-Que vous aviez baisés comme des bêtes, expliqua Maliamu.

-Euh…Hein ?

-Que vous aviez dormis ensemble, expliqua Para.

-…Ah. Bah, j'ai dormi dans son lit.

-QUOI ?!?

-Ouais ! Et lui sur le divan.

-Oh… fit Kate. Désolée les filles, ça fait trente minutes, je dois enlever ma crème 1

-Et moi, je suis rendu au niveau 22, je vous laisse ! fit Kali.

-Dois aller m'acheter un pyjama pour vendredi, s'excusa Maliamu.

-Mon émission commence ! fit Para.

-Euh…Hello ? Les filles ?… Suis toute seule ?…Oh…

-Debbie, tu viens déjeuner? demanda K.

-Oui K-san !

* * *

C'était le vendredi soir et Shuichi, Hiro et Suguru préparaient le salon pour le party pyjama. On cogna à la porte, et Shuichi se leva pour aller répondre, suivit d'Hiro. K était là, avec les 5 filles et leurs sacs.

-Bon, Debbie, fais pas de bêtises, je viens te chercher demain.

-Oui oui, K-san. Je ferai pas de bêtises. Je suis une grande fille.

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et parti, après avoir jetté un regard mauvais à Hiro, dans le genre « toi, je te check même si je suis pas là ». Les deux garçons conduisirent les filles au salon.

-Sakuma-san n'est pas là ? demanda Kate.

-Pas encore. Ryuchi veut arriver en dernier, et faire une entrée fracassante, expliqua Suichi.

-Tant qu'il détruit pas la porte… fit Para.

-Non… Ça c'est moi… fit le chanteur avec un petit air contrit.

-Bonjour… fit Suguru sans entrain.

-T'a l'air de bonne humeur toi ! fit Maliamu.

-Je. Hais. Les. Mangas.

-Ohhhhhh…. Pov tit chou, fit Para, pas compatissante pentoute.

-On va mettre nos pyjamas ? demanda Kali.

-Ouaip ! fit Shuichi. Les toilettes sont là.

-J'y vais en dernier ! fit Kate. Je veux que Sakuma-san me voit sortir des toilettes avec ma chemise de nuit…

-…--Désespérante… fit Para avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

-TU DIRA PAS ÇA QUAND TU AURA VUE MA CHEMISE DE NUIT !!!!

-T'es désespérante Kate…

-Une désespérée qui va avoir des orgasmes cette nuit ! répliqua t'elle.

-ETTTTTTTT !!!!! s'exclama Shuichi. Pas d'orgasmes dans ma maison !!!

-…Tu dois t'emmerder rare alors… fit Kali.

-Euhhh… Je parlais pas de moi…

-Comme son Yuki est pas là, pas de raison qu'il y ait d'orgasmes ce soir, c'est ça ? Alors tu prive les autres ? demanda Hiro, taquin.

-Exact !

-…Shu-chan…

-Gomen Hiro...

Lorsque les filles eurent toutes mit leur pyjama et que Kate dut se résoudre a sortir avant l'arrivée de Ryuchi, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon. A ce moment, la sonnette se fit entendre a nouveau. Shuichi se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Un gars aux cheveux blonds avec des reflets roux et un autre gars avec les cheveux noirs entrèrent avec une grosse boîte.

-Shuichi Shindou ? On doit vous faire signer, fit le blond en lui tendant un pad.

-Euh… Oui… fit Shuichi en signant.

-Tu avais commander quelque chose, Shuichi ? demanda Hiro.

-Bah… Non… Ryuichi devait emmener la bière…

-On a reçut comme instruction de rester jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez la boîte, fit le livreur aux cheveux noirs.

-Euh… Très bien… fit Shuichi avant de s'approcher de la boîte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, des confettis revolèrent et… Sakuma Ryuichi sortit de la boîte avec un grand sourire, portant son costume de lapin rose en salopette bleue.

-NA NO DA !!!!!

-C'EST SAKUMA RYUICHIIIIIIII !!!!! s'exclama Kate.

Les deux livreurs se mirent a rigoler devant la tête de la petite troupe, bientôt suivit par Ryuichi.

-Alors ? Surpris ? demanda Ryuichi.

-Ça pour être surprit… fit Hiro.

-Merci les gars de m'avoir aidé ! fit Ryuichi en se tournant vers les deux livreurs.

-Pas de koi, onii-sama, fit le blond.

-….ONII-SAMA ?!? s'exclama toute la bande.

-…Rooooh ? Vous ne connaissez pas mon petit frère ? demanda le chanteur. Et bien ! Je vous présente Sakuma Shinri ! Et lui, c'est son ami Soma Eriol.

-Ohhhh ! Oui ! Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que Ryuichi avait un petit frère ! se souvint Shuichi.

-On va vous laisser, sourit le petit frère en question. Fais pas de bêtises, onii-sama !

-Vous pouvez rester, fit Shuichi. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

-Eum… Eriol ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondit son ami.

-Très bien, mais on ne restera pas longtemps. On a à faire plus tard.

-Brave petit onii-san, sourit Ryuichi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frangin.

-Arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!

Tout le monde s'installa devant la télé pour regarder les Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

-Je hais les manga… fit Suguru.

-Oh toi la ferme… fit Kali.

-Soirée anime ? demanda Shinri. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, Ryuichi…

-C'est moi qui l'a proposé, fit Shuichi d'une petite voix.

-Je vois…

-Petit frère ? demanda Maliamu. De combien d'années ?

-J'ai 19 ans.

-…Et Sakuma-san a 31 ans… fit Kate.

-12 ans… C'est… Beaucoup… fit Hiro.

-Deuxième mariage, expliqua Ryuichi. Ma mère est morte jeune, et après papa s'est marié avec la maman de Shinri.

-Rohhhhh… Pauvre Sakuma-chan… fit Kate, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Mais non, je suis pas à plaindre. La mère de Shinri, c'est un peu comme ma mère a moi aussi.

-Taisez-vous !!!! Sakura vient de perdre les plumes de sa mémoire !!! s'exclama Debbie.

Tout le monde se tut et écouta les animes. Après 2 heures, Shinri et Eriol s'excusèrent et partir. Les autres se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, et tout le monde recommença a parler.

-Dis Sakuma-san… Tu veux jouer au mille-feuilles… demanda Kate.

-C'est quoi ça…

-Et bien… Je suis un mille-feuille… et tu dois enlever toutes les feuilles pour me déguster…

-J'aime pas ce jeu… fit Ryuichi en reculant. Suguru, la madame elle me fait peur…

Le pauvre Suguru s'assomma dans le mur.

-D'un coté, il y a Hiro qui veut juste ça, et de l'autre, y'a Ryuichi qui veut rien savoir !

-C'est pas de ma faute si je résiste pas aux beaux gosses !!!!! s'écria Kate.

-Où ça, des beaux gosses ? demanda Para.

A ce moment, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur… Yuki Eiri.

-…JUSTE LÀ !! s'exclama Kate.

-……………………………………………….Qu'est-ce que… fit Yuki.

-Il était pas en réunion… demanda Hiro a Shuichi.

-…Yuki… T'étais pas en réunion ?

-…Annulée. Qu'est-ce que toute cette bande fait chez moi ?

-J'ai fait une petite fête Yuki…

-Sans me le demander.

-T'étais pas là…

-C'est Yuki Eiri ? demanda Para. LE Yuki Eiri ?

-Vous êtes encore plus mignon qu'à la télé…fit Kate.

Yuki lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il a pas l'air d'apprécier… fit Maliamu.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il est gay… fit Para.

-Shuichi… Je veux que cette bande de lycéennes a moitié nues sortent de chez moi…

-Ohhhh ! C'est ça le problème ! s'exclama Kate. Et bah allez, les gars, a poil, ne le mettez pas mal à l'aise !!

-Ok ! s'exclama Hiro en enlevant son chandail.

-REMET TON CHANDAIL TOI !!!!s'écria Debbie.

-Voyons Deb ! Pas de discrimination envers les gays ! dit Kate.

-JE M'EN FICHE !!!! JE VEUX QU'IL REMETTE SON CHANDAIL !!!

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Debbie répondit joyeusement.

-Allo ? Ah ! K-san ! Oui, tout va bien sauf qu'il y en a un qui se déshabille, pis que Mosieur Yuki est revenu alors le party est gaché.

-SORTEZ TOUS DE CHEZ MOI !!!!!!

-Oui… Comme tu vois, il est faché… Ok K-san… Oui… Demain a midi… Très bien… Bisou !

-SORTEZ TOUS DE CHEZ MOI !!!! hurla le noveliste.

-On est tous en pyjama, répliqua Debbie d'une petite voix. On va attraper la mort, dehors…

-J'en ai rien a foutre, répondit le blond.

-Au nombre de fois où il m'a sacrer dehors… pleurnicha Shuichi.

-Si vous faites ça, mon baby-sitter sera pas content, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

L'instant d'après, elle était en dehors de l'appartement.

-J'ai pas peur de K, fit-il en se tournant vers les autres. Il ne me fera rien. S'il me fait quelque chose, Shuichi va dépressionné et ne fera PLUS UN SEUL SPECTACLE… Quel manager sacrifierait son groupe…

-Il a pas tord, fit Hiro.

-Yuki a toujours été le plus intelligent de votre petite bande… fit Suguru en regardant ailleurs.

-Toi, le microbe, la ferme.

-Ehhhhh !!!!! Je te ferai remarquer que je suis le cousin par alliance de ta sœur, alors !

-Et voilà, il se cache encore derrière son cousin… fit Kali.

-TOI LA FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!

-VOUS ! TOUS ! DEHORS ! hurla Yuki.

-Rohhhhhhh… Yuki-san est pas content… fit Ryuichi d'une petite voix.

-Désolé, Yuki-san, dit Hiro avec respect. Mais notre soirée n'est pas terminée. Nous serions bien heureux de pouvoir continuer a écouter nos manga en paix.

-JE HAIS LES MANGA !

-TOI LA FERME SUGURU !!!! hurla tout le monde.

Yuki frémit, saisit Shuichi par le bras et le traîna jusque dans leur chambre.

-Yuki…Je…

-TAIS-TOI !!!! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !!!! C'EST MA MAISON, TU ENTENDS ?!? MA MAISON !!!! JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS QUE TU SQUATTE CHEZ MOI AVEC TA PETITE BANDE DE LYCÉENNES FAN DE TON GROUPE DE MUSIQUE IDIOT !!!! ÉCOUTER DES MANGAS, ET QUOI ENCORE ?!? VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA CHEZ QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ?!? MAIS NON, BIEN SUR !!! YUKI N'EST PAS LÀ, ON VA EN PROFITER, N'EST-CE PAS ?!? TU ME JOUS DANS LE DOS ?!?

Hiro serrait les points tellement fort que des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le plancher de bois.

-Go…gomen Yuki…

-Va t'en.

-N...Nani ?

-VA T'EN !!!!

-…Doshite… Doshite, Yuki, doshite…

Para se leva pour ouvrir la porte à Debbie, qui se traîna jusqu'à sa couverture, l'air misérable. Dans la chambre, c'était le silence.

-…Vous croyez qu'il l'a tué ? demanda Kali.

-Ne parle pas de malheur… fit Para.

-Non… Il aurait pas fait ça… Sinon y'aurait plus de raison pour que K-san lui fasse pas regretter… chuchota Debbie.

A ce moment sortit de la chambre un gémissement étouffé. Tout le monde se regarda, mal à l'aise.

-Kami-sama ! Il le torture ! J'y crois pas ! fit Debbie en se redressant en faisant de gros yeux.

-Pas sur moi… fit Hiro avec une drôle de face.

-Ils sont plutôt en train de s'amuser, chantonna Kate.

-Ohhh… On va jouer avec eux alors ? demanda Debbie.

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

Elle les regarda avec un petit visage innocent.

-C'est des jeux de grands, Debbie, lui dit alors Para.

-Mais je suis grande ! J'ai 18 ans !

-Crois moi, puce, tu veux pas jouer a ces jeux-là, lui dit Kate.

-C'est le genre de jeux ou tu te pette les jointures avec un 25 ¢ ? Il y avait des gens à New York qui jouaient à ça…

-Non, Deb… Plutôt le genre de jeux où les deux personnes ne font plus qu'une et échange entre elles ce qu'elle ne donne pas aux autres… fit Kali.

-Ah non alors, les manga ils sont à moi ! fit Debbie.

-ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR ET DE BAISER COMME DES BÊTES !!!!! gueula Kate.

-Tu pourrais le dire à voix basse… C'est dégoûtant… fit Debbie avec son petit nez retroussé.

-Quoique… On pourrait peut-être aller les rejoindre… fit Maliamu rêveusement. Ils verraient la différence entre avec un gars et avec une fille…

Dans la chambre, les gémissements allaient en crescendo. Hiro monta le volume de la télé.

-Et bien jeunes filles, il nous faudra continuer notre soirée anime sans Shuichi…

-Flute alors… fit Debbie.

Ils mirent un anime d'horreur, et imperceptiblement, Suguru s'approcha de la télé. Maliamu s'aggripa au bras d'Hiro en poussant un petit cri .

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! fit-elle.

-Maliamu… T'es tellement pas subtile… soupira Kate. Laisse faire la pro… Sakuma-sannnnnnnnnnn… Prends-moi dans tes bras…

-Bah oui, ça, c'est très subtile Kate…

-Le but était pas d'être subtile, mais directe.

Dans la chambre, les gémissements avaient atteints leur paroxysme. Hiro monta a nouveau le niveau de la télé.

-On sera sourd a la fin de la soirée… marmonna Debbie.

-Ils sont obligés de faire ÇA pendant qu'on est là… gromella Hiro.

-Ça me donne des envies… Pas toi ? susurra Maliamu.

-ÇA, c'est direct ! plaisanta Kate.

-Ça suffit vos jokes plates…On essait d'écouter… Eh Para, ça va ? demanda Debbie.

-Je haiiiiiiiiiiiiiis les films d'horreurs…

-Mais c'est des mangas ! s'exclama Kali.

-C'est d'horreur pareil ! riposta l'adolescente, le visage caché dans son oreiller.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii on joue à cache-cache ! fit Ryuichi en immitant la jeune fille.

Kate poussa un soupir.

-Et adieu mon câlin…

* * *

Yuki se réveilla, heureux. Ça avait vraiment été une bonne nuit. Shuichi avait tellement voulu se faire pardonner que Yuki aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir dépassé les limites. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et sourit doucement. Il caressa le dos de la personne couchée sur lui. Ce qui l'avait énervé la veille, c'était qu'il était parti trop tôt pour pouvoir profiter de son amant, et était revenu pleins d'espoir d'une belle nuit, pour trouver sa maison emplie de collégiennes en pyjamas. De quoi te couper l'envie… Quoique peut-être pas… Il sourit, caressant toujours le dos de la personne sur lui. Son petit Shuichi. Il en avait baver à cause du chanteur aux cheveux de gomme balloune, mais… Pourrait-il se passer de lui, maintenant ? Pourrait-il se passer de ses bons petits plats, de la chaleur de son corps, de son sourire de bienheureux imbécile et adorable ?

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le chanteur endormi… et ne vit qu'une rivière dorée. Il cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Mais…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!beugla t'il en voyant la jeune fille blonde endormie sur lui.

-Grrrmmmm… grogna Kate. T'es peut-être sexy, mais… Ta geule…

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ ?!?

La petite blonde était sur lui, Ryuichi entre son amant et lui, collé sur Shuichi comme une sangsue. Tout autour du lit, les deux membres de Bad Luck et les autres jeunes filles.

-T'es peut-être un super écrivain… marmonna Para. Mais ta geule…

-SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE !!!!!

-T'es peut-être un bloc de glace… marmonna Maliamu, mais ta geule…

Yuki se releva d'un bond, empoignant un drap pour l'enrouler autour de lui et quitta la chambre rapidement.

-Enfin…Dodo… marmonna Debbie.

Dans le salon, après s'être habillé, Yuki put voir l'étendue des dégats. Une patte de table cassée, du pop-corn, des chips et de la bière renversée partout… Il y en avait beaucoup qui auraient une geule de bois ce matin-là…

-Et qui va faire le ménage.,.. gromella t'il. …………….SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Le chanteur arriva avec un grand sourire.

-Oui Yuki ?

Puis, il vit le bazard dans le salon.

-Oh… Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout ranger !

-Oh, mais ça, j'espère bien ! cria l'écrivain.

Shuichi s'approcha doucement de lui, empli d'espoir d'avoir un bisou de bonne journée. Le chanteur soupira.

-Gamin. Baka. Insignifiant.

-Tu sais Yuki… gémit Shuichi en s'approchant. J'ai passé une très, très belle nuit…

L'écrivain décoléra a ses mots. Il regarda son amant, aussi inexpressif qu'un bloc de glace.

-J'espère bien. A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui est mauvais au lit, ici…

Shuichi pencha la tête.

-Gomen, Yuki…

-Je m'en vais. Je veux que tout soit impeccable et que cette bande de gamines cinglées soient parties à mon retour.

-Hai, Yuki…

Yuki se leva, puis voyant l'air de son amant, passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux rose bonbon, puis feignant de n'avoir rien fait devant l'air extatique de son amant, il sortir dehors.

-Rohhhhhhhh… Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, fit Shuichi, complètement parti dans les vapes en pensant a son amoureux. Aishiteru Yuki…

Debbie sortie de la chambre, fraîche comme une rose.

-Salut ! Ton copain aux cheveux bruns est en train de vomir dans les toilettes ! Ils ont tous la geule de bois ! C'est dommage que tu ai pas été là hier soir…

Shuichi sourit doucement.

-J'ai passé une meilleure soirée qu'en regardant des mangas, sans vouloir être méchant…

-Vous étiez plutôt bruyant, si tu veux mon avis… Et y'a rien de mieux que les mangas !

-Tu ne comprends pas… fit Shuichi avec un doux sourire.

Il croisa les mains sur son cœur en fermant les yeux.

-Il est peut-être froid avec moi quand les autres sont là… Et parfois aussi quand on est juste tous les deux… Mais le moindre geste attentionné qu'il a pour moi me remplit d'une telle joie… J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver de mal… Qu'il me protégerait de tout…

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-C'est ça, le vrai sens de l'amour…

-Tant mieux pour toi. En attendant, il va falloir tout ranger.

-Euh…Oui…

-Bon. Commence a faire le ménage, moi je m'occupe de la cuisine. Quand ils auront fini de vomir leurs tripes, ils voudront peut-être grignoter quelque chose.

-D'accord ! fit Shuichi a sa nouvelle copine.

Debbie se dirrigea vers la cuisine, et Shuichi regarda la porte où était parti son amant.

-Je sais bien, moi, que tu t'efforce de porter un masque, pour ne pas montrer aux autres tes sentiments… Même à moi… Quoiqu'il arrive de plus en plus souvent maintenant que tu me montre ce que tu es réellement… Seul moi peut te comprendre, Yuki… Parce que je t'aime… murmura le chanteur.

Il baissa les yeux et vit la tonne de bouteilles de bières a moitié vide, les cochonneries au sol et la table cassée.

-Bon… Au boulot !

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, tout le monde était assis sur le planché du salon, avec un grooos mal de tête.

-Hiroooooo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de boire autant ?!? Et d'entraîner les filles là-dedans ????????

Para se leva maladroitement, et flanqua un coup de poing plutôt mollasson à Shuichi.

-Ta geuuuuuuuuuuuuuule ! J'ai pas besoin de l'avis de personne pour me saouler !!!!

-Tiens Para tes advils, fit Debbie en lui donnant les cachets.

-Mici…

Shuichi regarda Hiro, pas trop content.

-Ehhhh ! C'était ça, ou alors j'emmenais l'une de ces poulettes dans un coin pour la…

-OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK c'est beau, j'ai compris !!!!!! hurla le chanteur.

Puis, son regard se posa sur Ryuichi, qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur… deux coussins vivants qui se trouvaient être la poitrine d'une petite blonde, elle aussi endormie.

-Kami-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa… pleura Shuichi. J'ai bien fait de pas me saouler !

-T'étais plutôt bourrré pour te laisser faire par ton Yuki comme ça ! fit Kali.

-Non, ça c'est habituel… fit Hiro en ricannant. Devant Yuki, Shuichi c'est une loque…

-Oh lala, vous en dites des bêtises en une journée ! fit Debbie. J'ai bien fait de demander a K-san de venir seulement à 6h00 !

-Mais… Yuki veut que vous soyez tous parties à son retour…

Suguru revint de la salle de bain où il s'était vidé de ses trippes.

-J'ai mal au coeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

-Toi, ta geule ! fit Kali. T'es pas le seul a être bourré !

-Oh, toi t'énerve pas ! Avec tout ce que t'a dit hier, je peux demander à mon cousin de te poursuivre en justice !

-Encore a se cacher dans les jupes de son cousin ! ricanna Kali.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE…

Suguru ne put continuer sa phrase, parce que Kali l'avait fait taire. Tout le monde secoua la tête, désespéré.

-On l'avait dit… ricanna Maliamu. Le grand amour…

-Et toi, tu a connu le grand amour ? susurra Hiro.

-Non, mais j'espère bien le connaître avec toi… rougit-elle.

-Êtes saoule fait ça, avoir seulement des ennuis… soupira Debbie.

-On est pu saoul… marmonna Para. Là, c'est les effets secondaires…

-Je me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé… bailla Hiro.

-Vous avez voulu énerver Yuki, et on a tous été dormir dans leur chambre, soupira Debbie.

-Oh… fit Hiro. Et...Ah bo... Rien d'autres ?

-Kali a pas lacher Suguru qui était rouge tomate et essayait de la repousser.

-Ah… fit Hiro.

-Ryuichi a embrassé Kate qui était aux anges. Para a pas arrêter de chanter la chanson thème d'Inu Yasha. Maliamu a passé la nuit a tripoté Hiro, et lui aussi a tripoté Maliamu, avant de commencer a lui chanter une chanson d'amour en jouant de la guitare avec la patte de la table… Par contre, je l'ai arrêter avant qu'il ne commence son trip tease…

Tout le monde eut honte de son comportement de la veille… sauf Ryuichi et Kate qui dormaient toujours… et Suguru et Kali qui exploraient encore les amygdales de l'autre.

-Shuichi, t'a réparé la table ? demanda Debbie.

-MINUTEEEEEEEEEE ! J'ai plein de colle dans les cheveux !!!! pleura le chanteur.

-Minute…

Debbie conduisit Shuichi au lavabo et tenta d'enlever le plus de colle avec de l'eau chaude.

-C'est pas si pire, moi c'était du chewing gum que je m'étais mit… Remarque, toi avec ta couleur de cheveux, ça n'aurait pas paru…

-Ailleeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Écoute, t'a de la colle dans les cheveux, tu crois tout de même pas qu'elle va disparaître en criant « Pukaaaaaa ! »… Ah… N'a plus… Juste pour être sur…

Elle attrapa la bouteille de shampooing et shampooina les cheveux rose du chanteur.

-Et voilà !!!!!

-Mici… snif…

-Comment t'a fait ton compte pour te mettre de la colle dans les cheveu ?… Et pourquoi tu réparais une table avec de la colle ?

-Bah c'est une table en bois, alors j'ai pris de la colle a bois…

-Baka… Donne moi un marteau et un clou…

Et Debbie se dirigea vers la remise. Shuichi attrapa une serviette et commença a s'essuyer les cheveux.

-Snif…

Il rejoignit ses amis au salon. Tout le monde regardait l'horloge sur le mur.

-Combien de temps ? demanda t'il.

-47 minutes, fit Hiro.

-Il en a de l'air, notre petit Suguru ! ricanna le chanteur.

-Lequel va manquer d'air en premier ? demanda Kate, bien réveillée.

-Moi, je me demande plutôt lequel va arracher le linge de sur le dos de l'autre… fit Maliamu.

-ILS ONT PAS INTÉRÊTS !!! cria Debbie depuis la remise.

A ce moment, Yuki entra dans l'appartement. Il vit Kali et Suguru toujours dans leur baiser passionné. Il vit les autres assis autour d'eux, fixant l'horloge. Il vit Shuichi, les cheveux trempés, portant seulement un jeans, et il sentit la même frustration que la veille.

-Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

-Ah tiens Msieur Iceberg ! fit Debbie en sortant de la remise. Vous arrivez à temps, on va servir le souper !

* * *

Yuki, termina son bol de soupe, assis dans un coin de la cuisine alors que la joyeuse troupe de jeunes mangeaient à la table. Il se leva pour se resservir, mais Debbie l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Non non, restez assis ! Vous nous avez prêter votre maison pour notre petite fête, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier !

Elle emplit le bol de soupe et l'apporta à l'écrivain.

-Merci… marmonna t'il.

Il avala une cuillérée.

-Au fait… Excellente la soupe… Mieux que celle de ce baka de chanteur…

A la table, Shuichi ouvrit de grands yeux. Yuki venait de faire un compliment… et à Debbie ! Il la complimentait, et le rabaissait, lui ! N'y tenant plus, il se leva et sortit en pleurs de l'appartement. Hiro se leva, jettant un regard mauvais à Yuki, et suivit son ami.

-Ohhhhh… Vous lui avez fait de la peine… fit Debbie.

-Il reviendra… Il revient toujours… fit Yuki en prenant une autre cuillérée de sa soupe.

-Et si un jour, il ne revenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? demanda Debbie.

-Il reviendra.

-S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et qu'il ne puisse pas revenir ?

Yuki déposa son bol et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je m'inquiéterais pour lui ? Que je remuerais ciel et terre pour le retrouver et le ramener ? Et bien non. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, et s'il ne veut pas revenir, c'est son choix.

-Je n'attendais pas de réponses précises… Seulement… C'est triste lorsque quelqu'un ne revient pas à la maison… Ça fait de la peine aux autres… Et de plus… C'est triste d'être tout seul… De croire que personne ne vous aime… D'errer dans les rues sans but… Mais à vous voir aller, vous savez ce que c'est, d'être rejeté par les autres… C'est pourquoi maintenant vous préférez être celui qui rejette… Afin de ne plus souffrir…

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

-Vous savez… Certaines taches sur les vêtements semble ne jamais vouloir partir… Et quand on les sort d'un énième lavage… La tache n'est plus là… Et on se rends compte alors qu'elle donnait un style au vêtement… Mais il est trop tard… Et on reste avec un chandail tout propre, mais bien normal, alors que la veille, on avait un joli chandail original… Qui sortait de la norme, c'est vrai… Mais original… Qui nous rendait unique…

Elle sourit à Yuki, avant de retourner avec ses amis. Yuki se leva et se dirrigea vers l'extérieur. Il trouva Shuichi assis dans l'escalier, en train de pleurer sur Hiro. Il regarda le guitariste dans les yeux et lui fit signe de rejoindre les autres. Hiro se leva, arrachant un gémissement à Shuichi qui se ramassa le front contre le palier froid. Hiro passa coté de lui en souriant, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Yuki s'approcha de Shuichi et prit la place qu'occupait Hiro quelques instants plus tôt. Shuichi se colla contre lui pour pleurer, ne semblant pas avoir remarquer le changement de personnes. Yuki lui caressa le dos doucement.

-Pourquoi il est toujours comme ça… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression parfois qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne m'aimera jamais ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal, Hiro… Je l'aime tellement… J'ai tellement mal… Pourquoi quand il me jette dehors, je peux seulement me mettre a pleurer comme un gamin ? Et c'est toujours toi qui dois me remonter le moral… Pourquoi il est comme ça… Pourquoi il est aussi froid… Doshite… Doshite… Pourquoi quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression parfois que je le dégoute, qu'il me hait… Doshite… Doshite, Hiro…

-Yuki…

-Nani ?

-Pas Hiro… Yuki…

Shuichi releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amant qui lui souriait doucement, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Shuichi resta un moment interdit, avant que ses yeux ne s'aggrandissent sous la pression des larmes et qu'il ne saute au cou de l'écrivain.

-Certaines taches ne disparaissent JAMAIS… murmura l'écrivain.

-Heinnnn ? demanda Shuichi.

-Non… Rien…

-Vous savez que dehors c'est pas l'endroit le mieux pour se faire des mamours ? demanda un homme blond avec une chemise blanche avec des bretelles en cuir où pendait des armes.

-K-SAN !!!!!!!hurla Shuichi, rougissant.

-Toujours là au mauvais moment… soupira Yuki.

Il se tourna vers Shuichi et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Nous reprendrons là où nous étions rendus ce soir… Et peut-être que je pourrais expliquer certains de tes « doshite »… pour les autres…. Chaque chose en son temps…

Shuichi rougit. Ce soir… Là où ils étaient rendus… Chouette chouette chouette chouette ! Une aussi jolie soirée que la veille !

Ils entrèrent tout trois dans l'appartement et Debbie sourit a K.

-K-san ! Pile à l'heure.

-Je suis toujours à l'heure Debbie. Un manager ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard.

-Hai, wakatte-imasu(Oui, je sais). Il reste de la soupe, tu en veux ?

K regarda Yuki, qui haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers sa salle d'écriture.

-Eh, la bande de gamin, vous nettoierez tout avant de partir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, fit Shuichi doucement.

-M'ouais… fit l'écrivain avant de fermer la porte.

Lorsque Shuichi se tourna vers ses amis, il avait un grand sourire.

-Tout s'est arrangé ? demanda Hiro.

-La vie est belleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Non. La vie est un fromage qui put ! fit Kate.

-Euhhhh…fit Suguru.

-Tiens ! Il a arrêter d'embrasser Kali lui ? demanda Shuichi avec amusement.

-JE NE…

-Allez les filles, on s'en va ! fit K avant que son keybordiste ne pique une crise.

-Bye bye Shuichi ! Bye bye Hiro ! Bye Suguru ! dirent les filles.

Mymye griffonna un numéro sur un bout de papier avant de le donner à Hiro, alors que Kali et Suguru se donnaient rendez-vous(subtilement) devant la Ng Production pour ensuite aller déjeuner quelque part.

* * *

Shuichi entra dans le restaurant et s'approcha d'une grande table en souriant. Debbie et Para lisaient toutes deux à un coin de la table, Hiro et Maliamu se regardaient dans les yeux, Kali et Suguru s'engueulaient comme à leur habitude, Kate regardait l'heure en soupirant.

-La li ho mes copains à moi !

-Salut Shuichi !

C'était plaisant d'avoir sa petite bande. Depuis deux semaines, Shuichi et Hiro faisaient un tas de sorties avec les 5 filles, et Kali trouvait à tout coup le moyen de faire participer Suguru, qui râlait à chaque fois, mais suivait le groupe quand même. Parfois, Ryuichi venait se joindre à eux, ce qui faisait le bonheur de Kate.

-Alors, avec Yuki, ça va ? demanda Debbie alors que Shuichi s'assoyait à côté d'elle.

-Ça va super bien ! s'exclama le chanteur, euphorique. Ne le dites à personne, mais… Il m'a emmené le petit déjeuner au lit, ce matin !

-Non ! s'exclama Hiro. Yuki a fait ça ? Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?

-Je sais pas ! Mais j'aime bien !

-Eh… fit Maliamu. Ce serait pas le frère de Ryuichi, là-bas ?

-Ouais ! EH EH ! SHINRI !!!!! s'écria Kate.

Le blond se tourna, sourit en voyant la petite bande, puis sortit du restaurant pour entrer quelques instants après suivit d'Eriol.

-Salut Shinri ! Salut Eriol ! Comment vous allez ? demanda Maliamu.

-Ça va, merci bien. Mon frère n'est pas avec vous ?

-Et bien non, il avait un enregistrement, il n'a pas pu venir, dit Hiro.

-Mmm… Seguchi lui en demande trop, parfois, fit le jeune homme d'un air grave. Ryui va finir malade.

-Mais non, il est fort ! fit Kate. Vous venez manger avec nous ?

-Bin… Je sais pas si on aura le temps, on a un rendez-vous…

-On a le temps, c'est juste dans deux heures, dit Eriol.

-Bon… Et bien, faites de la place !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kate, Maliamu, Kali et Shuichi encerclèrent Shinri, lui posant des questions sur son frère, et Eriol se ramassa à l'autre bout de la table, avec Debbie, Para, Suguru et Hiro.

-C'est plate pour toi d'être séparé de ton ami, lui dit Debbie.

-Oh, j'ai l'habitude. Shin est toujours entouré de pleins de gens quand ils savent qu'il est le frère de Ryuichi.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Hiro.

-Mmm… Depuis l'école primaire. On a passé nos premières années d'école à se battre comme des chiffonniers, et du jour au lendemain, on a enterrer la hache de guerre, et depuis, on est les meilleurs amis.

-C'est pas évident d'être parent avec une célébrité, fit Suguru. Moi aussi, on m'entoure toujours quand ils apprennent que je suis le cousin de Toma.

-Shin était assez jeune quand son frère est devenu célèbre, au lycée, c'était l'enfer, tout le monde lui demandait de ramener des autographes de son frère. Il passait son temps soit caché dans les toilettes, soit enfermé dans le local d'Arts.

-Le domaine artistique a toujours été le domaine de l'évasion, que ce soit de manière figurée ou imagée, fit Paradisianne sans relever le nez de son livre. L'artiste s'enferme dans son propre monde, et il n'est pas rare qu'il ferme l'accès de son atelier aux autres.

-C'est vrai. A part le prof d'Arts et moi, Shin n'acceptait personne d'autres dans son « antre » comme il disait. Mais bon. Il est parfois bizarre, mais c'est un mec bien.

-Bah, c'est le petit frère de Ryuichi, après tout… dit Suguru.

Eriol le regarda mauvaisement.

-Suguru, tant qu'à dire des conneries, ferme-là, dit Para, toujours en train de lire. La parenté n'a aucun rapport sur les agissements de la personne. Shinri est quelqu'un de bien parce qu'il est lui, et non parce qu'il est le petit frère de Ryuichi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? demanda le keybordiste.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre pour le regarder froidement.

-Mon père est un véritable salaud, et c'est le seul de la famille. Vol à main armé, blanchiment d'argent, trafic de drogue. Regarde moi en face et ose dire que l'on est toujours l'image de sa famille. Allez, dis-le ! Mais je t'avertis, copain de Kali ou pas, tu vas le regretter.

-Euh… Je… commença Suguru.

Hiro regardait la jeune fille avec de grands yeux, et Debbie tapota la main de son amie.

-Ça va, Para. T'es pas comme cet idiot qui moisit en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-Il sort dans deux mois.

-…aille.

-Quoi, ton père sort de prison dans deux mois ? demanda Kali subitement.

Le silence se fit à la table.

-…Bravo pour la discrétion… marmonna Paradisianne. Ouais, il va avoir finit son temps… Il croit qu'il sera encore le bienvenue dans notre famille… Pfff… Après la marde dans laquelle il nous a mit, maman ne le reprendra jamais chez nous. On a même pas encore fini de payer toutes ses dettes, alors s'il pense qu'on va recommencer une autre fois...

-Et ta mère, ces deux emplois, ça va ? demanda Maliamu.

-M'ouais, elle se débrouille. Elle est un peu fatiguée, mais bon, c'est normal… On peut changer de sujet ? Tout ça pour dire que peu importe ce que les gens de notre famille font, on est pas eux. Alors ça sert à rien de comparer les gens.

-Si ce salaud essai de vous faire du trouble, tu me le diras, sourit Debbie. Je vais envoyer K-san lui faire peur.

-Je sais pas s'il serait capable. Mon père en a vu d'autres…

-Je t'assure, se retrouver la tête à 30 cm d'un canon de fusil, ça fou la trouille, dit Shuichi.

-A ce sujet, K-san m'a pas aimer, hier, dit Debbie. J'ai fait une brassée de lavage, mais il m'a crier après.

-Pourquoi, t'avais pas séparé les couleurs et il s'est ramassé avec une chemise rose ? demanda Kate.

-Non, il a dit que ses armes seraient inutilisables, qu'il devrait toutes les démonter.

-…T'a fait une brassée d'armes ? demanda Hiro.

-Ouais !

-Kami-sama… T'es une vraie peste, sourit Kali.

-Bien fait pour lui, répliqua Shinri. Il fou la trouille à pointer son flingue sur tout le monde.

-Moi je trouve ça sexy… dit Kate, mais le dis pas à ton frère !

-Tu trouve pas qu'il est… euh… trop vieux pour toi ?

-K-san ou ton frère ?

-…les deux ?

-Peut-être. Je m'en fiche. K est sexy comme un dieu, et ton frère est trop craquant… et puis d'abord, il est tellement bébé qu'il fait pas son âge.

-Peut-être, mais… Oh et puis, ça te regarde…

-Exact, ça me regarde !

Para soupira en marmonnant « nymphomane… » que seul Eriol entendit, assit à coté d'elle. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis l'Antiquité.

-Aïe !

-Elle a un dérèglement hormonal qui fait en sorte qu'elle veut sauter tous les beaux gars qu'elle voit.

-Elle doit être dur à supporter.

-T'a pas idée. Mais bon, on se connaît depuis qu'on est haute comme trois pommes, alors…

Et elle retourna à son livre. Eriol fronça les sourcils en regardant Debbie.

-Elle est toujours aussi laconique ?

-Hein ?

-Elle parle toujours autant ?

-Elle a rien contre toi, t'inquiète ! Seulement, depuis que Shuichi lui a emmener un exemplaire de chacun des livres de Yuki, et dédicacé en plus, et bien elle ne fait que lire.

-Ah… Une autre fan du célèbre Yuki Eiri…

-C'est amusant de se moquer des personnages, marmonna Para. C'est d'un cliché… Ou alors d'un romantisme dégoulinant…

-Tu disais que Yuki était un expert ! fit Hiro.

-Oui, un expert de l'escroquerie ! Être dans la liste des Best-Seller avec ÇA, c'est révoltant !

-Para, viens dire que tu n'es pas romantique, fit Kali.

-Je suis pas romantique.

-Alors pourquoi t'es fan d'Eiri ?

-Parce qu'il a l'art de faire du cash avec rien !

Shuichi la regarda, les yeux plissés de fureur.

-Quoi ! C'est d'un mièvre désespérant !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux écrire comme lui ? demanda Kate.

-Pour faire du cash comme lui.

-Toi, le jour où tu vas tomber amoureuse, j'ai bien hâte de te voir agir ! fit Maliamu. Je suis sûre que tu va chanter d'avis sur le romantisme !

-Pffff ! Il est pas né le gars qui va m'avoir avec son sourire de représentant de Colgate et ses biceps de « regarde-poupée-je-m'entraîne-10-jours-semaine-et-je-suis-trop-con-pour-savoir-qu'il-y-en-a-que-sept » !

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose… rit Shinri. Je connais quelqu'un qui veut rien savoir des couples non plus, en disant que les filles ne sont que des « regarde-ma-mini-jupe-est-ce-qu'on-me-voit-bien-la-touffe-et-est-ce-que-mon-décolleté-dévoile-assez-mes-nichons-hein-l'intelligence-c'est-quoi-ça ? ».

-Ah ! On devrait peut-être présenter ton ami à Para, je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendraient très bien ! se mit à ricaner Suguru.

De son coin de la table, Eriol foudroya Shinri du regard, qui haussa les épaules.

-Le test ultime avec les gars, savoir si c'est le cul ou l'esprit qui les intéresse, c'est d'arriver à un rendez-vous en jeans et coton ouaté, fit Para. Tout ce qui couvre au complet. S'il peut rien voir et qu'il te propose quand même une autre sortie, c'est qu'il est peut-être pas si con. Et après t'avoir vu habillée n'importe comment, il pourra pas hurler au meurtre en te voyant pas maquillée le matin.

-Habillée n'importe comment… Tu veux dire, habillée comme tu l'es présentement ?

-Va chier, Hiro.

-Eh ! J'essaie de comprendre !

-Et ton ami, c'est du genre a payer pour la fille au restaurant et lui ouvrir la portière du char, ou alors elle doit s'arranger toute seule ? demanda Debbie, amusée.

-J'en sais rien… Faudrait lui demander… Eri, tu ferais quoi ?

Et Eriol sortit du restaurant dans l'espace de 30 secondes, rouge comme une tomate et grommelant des insultes à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

-…Je crois qu'on ne le saura pas… se mit à rire Shinri.

-Ah bon ? C'est Eriol qui pense que les filles ne sont que des poulettes en chaleur ? demanda Kate.

-En te voyant, tu voulais qu'il pense quoi ? riposta Kali.

-Urusaï ! s'exclama la blonde. (Ferme-là !)

-Excusez-moi, je vais aller le rejoindre, avant qu'il ne prépare un plan de meurtre, sourit Shinri. On se revoit une autre fois !

Et il sortit du restaurant en cherchant son ami du regard. Il le trouva appuyé contre la voiture(dont il n'avait pas les clefs), les bras croisés, l'air mauvais.

-Eriol…

-Tu sais jamais te la fermer, hein ?

-Oh arrête, les filles l'ont bien prit. Sauf que maintenant, elles risquent d'essayer de te caser avec leur amie.

-Comme si j'étais pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul pour avoir une copine si je voulais !

-Le problème, c'est que tu veux pas.

-Exact.

-Par contre, tu regardais pas mal Paradisianne…

-MAIS LA FERME A LA FIN !!!!

* * *

-K-san ! Je suis rentrée !

Debbie soupira en voyant K endormi devant la télévision, l'un de ses fusils dans les bras comme une peluche. Elle jette un coup d'œil au tableau horaire pour voir qu'il avait travailler toute la journée avec Sakano pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs du nouveau CD des Bad Luck.

-Roohhh… Vu qu'il a beaucoup travailler, je vais lui faire un petit festin pour souper !

Et Debbie s'attela à la cuisine.

* * *

-K-san ! Le repas est prêt !

K s'éveilla en baillant, et resta un moment dans les brumes. Qui l'appelait pour… souper ? Depuis quand quelqu'un habitait-il chez lui ? Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine. Une tasse de café fut vite placée entre ses mains, et une fois qu'il fut assit et que sa gorgée de café l'eut réveillé, il remarqua Debbie.

-Ah… Debbie… T'es revenue…

-Ouais ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé le souper ! Vu que tu a travailler toute la journée.

-Mmm… C'était bien, avec tes amis ?

-Oui ! On est allé au restau, et on est tombé sur Sakuma Shinri et son ami.

-Le petit frère de Ryuichi ? Je l'ai vu quelque fois. Assez peureux, le gamin.

-Tu lui faisais peur, avec ton arme.

-Ah.

K continua de boire son café, avant de remarquer tous les petits plats sur la table.

-…Wouahhhh ! Tu t'es surpassée !

-Merci ! Goutte, et dis-moi si c'est bon !

K prit une bouchée, puis ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir.

-Debbie… C'est décidé, tu t'occupe du souper à tous les soirs.

-C'est mieux que les pâtés de sable que je faisais gamine, hein ?

-Mille fois mieux. Mmm… Un vrai délice.

-Merci, K-san. Au fait, je repars après souper, on a décidées avec les copines d'aller voir un film au cinoch.

-Vous avez un moyen de vous y rendre ?

-Bah… Hiro va chercher Maliamu en moto, et les autres, on va y aller à pied…

-…Tu veux que j'aille vous conduire en camionette ?

-…D'accord ! J'appelle les filles !

-Attends, si Hiro va chercher Maliamu, c'est donc que Shuichi et lui seront là ?

-Et Suguru, et Ryuichi, et Shinri, et Eriol.

-…Le chauffeur de Ryuichi va aller le reconduire ?

-Ouaip, avec Shin et Eri. Le père de Suguru va aller le mener. Il va rester Kate, Para, Kali, Shuichu et moi.

-…Alors pourquoi tu dis « les copines » s'il y a des gars aussi ?

-Parce que ça parait pas que c'est des gars, je m'amuse avec eux comme si c'était des filles !

Et Debbie disparue dans sa chambre, accaparé le téléphone, comme une vraie fille se doit de le faire.

* * *

K se prélassa dans son salon avec une bière à la main. Il avait déposé les jeunes devant le cinéma, recommandant à Shuichi de surveiller les gamines, et le mettant en charge de l'appeler depuis son téléphone portable après la représentation, afin qu'il aille les chercher.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, la maison était silencieuse. Debbie n'était pas là pour courir partout, chanter à tue-tête, écouter la télé a plein volume, accaparer la ligne téléphonique pendant des heures, préparer des pâtisseries qui se faisait sentir dans tout l'immeuble… Non, pour une fois, l'appartement se retrouvait vide. Silencieux. Laissant K seul avec ses pensées. Pourquoi, depuis deux semaines, ne pensait-il qu'à New York ? Qu'à sa panique d'avoir perdue la fillette de 4 ans qui l'énervait plus que tout ?

FLASH BACK

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

-Bonjour…

-Je suis votre voisine, Mélanie Johnson.

-… Kei Rimbi.

-Vous êtes étudiants, je crois ?

-En effet… J'étudie par correspondance.

-Que diriez-vous de vous faire un peu d'argent ?

-Euh…

Sûrement pas couper le gazon, puisqu'ils habitaient un immeuble.

-Je vous présente ma fille, Debbie Manoka.

K regarda la gamine de 4 ans qui souriait un peu idiotement.

-Comme je travaille la semaine, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder. Vous devez toujours la surveiller, elle ne tient pas en place. Elle fait une sieste de midi à quatre heures, vous pourrez étudier pendant ce temps. Je reviendrai vers huit heure et je vous l'enverrai demain matin vers dix heure. Amuse toi bien ma chérie, et soit sage avec le voisin. Il s'appelle Kei, et c'est lui qui va te garder. Je t'aime ma petite chérie, maman sera bientôt de retour.

-K-san ! sourit la petite fille. Vous savez faire des biscuits au chocolat ?

-Eh, mais… Je… Revenez !!!!

Trop tard, la femme avait déjà dévalé l'escalier, puis s'était engouffrée dans une voiture noire, qui avait aussitôt démarrer. Il n'avait même pas accepter. Il regarda la fillette, qui escaladait la rampe d'escalier, et il l'attrapa par le collet.

-Tu vas tomber en bas !

-Mais non K-san ! J'ai de l'équilibre !

-Et puis, je m'appelle Kei. Pas K-san !

-Tu comprends pas, toi ! San, c'est monsieur, en japonais. Quand je dis K-san, je dis M. K !

-Je ne parle pas japonais.

-Moi, si ! Papa, il était japonais.

Son père ? Elle habitait seule avec sa mère…

-Tu le vois les fins de semaine ?

-J'aimerais bien ! Mais je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Ta mère veut pas que tu le voie ?

-Papa est mort quand j'étais bébé. Alors maman a décider il y a quelques mois de revenir aux States, parce que sa famille lui manquait. Je vais t'apprendre le japonais, si tu veux !

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Doshite ? On va avoir beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux !

-Non. Parce que dès ce soir, je vais dire à ta mère qu'elle se trouve un autre baby-sitter.

-Doshite ?

-Je parle pas japonais !

-Doshite, c'est « pourquoi ». Doshite tu veux pas me garder ?

-Parce que je dois étudier, je n'ai pas le temps de te garder.

-Roohhh… Demo ai shiteru, K-san !

-Hein ?

-Ça veut dire "mais je t'aime, K-san!"

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

-Rentre, on vas pas passer toute la journée sur le balcon.

-Hai, K-san !

* * *

-Debbie !!! Arrête de sauter sur le divan !!

-Dis-le ! Dis-le !

-Arrête !!!!!

-Non, je t'ai dis le mot ! Dis-le !!!

-DEBBIE, YAMERO !!!!

-…Ah ! Tu vois, tu es capable !

-Mon dieu… Pitié…

-Mon dieu, c'est Kami-sama !

-…Debbie…

-…rohhhhh ! C'est les bisounours à la télé !!!

* * *

Kei n'avait pas entendu la petite depuis une heure, depuis qu'elle s'était assise devant la télé pour écouter des oursons joufflus. Il était l'heure de la sieste de la gamine, et il devait aller la couchée. Il entra dans le salon pour le trouver vide.

-…Debbie ? Debbie, c'est pas drôle. Sors toi de ta cachette, c'est l'heure de ta sieste… Je vais te faire des biscuits pendant que tu vas dormir, tu pourra les manger après souper…

Il eut beau appeler l'enfant, elle ne se montrait pas. Kei commençait a paniquer. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour voir la porte ouverte. Il sortit dehors en appelant la petite, la chercha pendant trois heures. Paniquant. Il courrait partout dans New York, quand il vit un chat blanc sortir d'une ruelle, sur ses deux pattes arrière. Lorsque le chat le vit, il fila à quatre pattes sans demander son reste. Kei entra dans la ruelle pour voir un petit corps par terre, ensanglanté.

-DEBBIE !!!!!

Il se précipita vers elle. Elle respirait. Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro des urgences. Une ambulance vint bientôt chercher l'enfant pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Après deux heures, Kei put enfin entrer dans la chambre, après que Debbie eut reçu tous les examens possibles. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Gomen, K-san… Je suis allée un peu trop loin…

-Pourquoi Debbie ?

Elle lui sourit, puis ferma les yeux, serrant fort la main de Kei dans la sienne. Sa respiration se calma, et bientôt, le blond se retrouva devant la fillette endormie. Sourcils foncés, elle se mit soudain à se débattre. Kei, ne sachant que faire, prit la fillette dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Non… Non… pleura la petite. Méchant… Méchant Roi des neko… Non… Je veux pas aller dans ton sekaï… Non…

-Ça va Debbie… Ça va…

La petite finit par s'endormir. Lorsque vint huit heure du soir, la mère de la petite entra, paniquée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?!?

-Elle a profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour sortir… Je l'ai cherchée trois heures…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle n'a rien… D'après les médecins, c'était du sang animal… Elle n'a aucune blessure… Elle a seulement eut peur…

-Tant mieux…

-Je suppose que vous ne voudrez plus me faire garder…

-Vous voulez rire ? Vous ne l'avez pas surveillée, et maintenant, je me retrouve avec pleins de frais d'hopitaux ! Vous allez me la garder jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rembourser les frais que votre inattention m'ont causé !

Kei baissa les yeux. Non seulement il était toujours de corvée de gardiennage, mais en plus, il n'était plus payé !

-Madame…

-Oui ?

-Que veux dire « neko » ?

-Neko ? Ça veut dire chat.

-Elle a parlé d'un chat en s'endormant…

-Elle a du suivre un chat, et se perdre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Je vous l'amène demain matin, comme prévu.

Debbie fronça les sourcils en dormant.

-…Mmm…

-Ça va ma chérie… Maman est rentrée…

-Mmm… K-san…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et pendant six longues années, K s'était occupé de la petite fille, s'était habitué à son nouveau surnom( qu'il employait maintenant dans le monde du show-biz, son vrai nom n'étant plus très connu), avait apprit le japonais avec elle, et avait passé du tempérament d'un adolescent gaffeur et immature à celui d'un adulte responsable. En réalité, Debbie était presque sa fille. Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'armée, à 28 ans, il avait été déchiré de cette séparation. Deux ans après, à la fin de son service, il était revenu, pour découvrir que Debbie et sa mère avaient déménagées, sans prévenir personne, sans donner de nouvelles adresses. Il croyait avoir perdu à jamais son bébé. Et c'est ainsi que K-san, 30 ans, nouvellement sorti de l'armée avec plusieurs mentions honorifiques, avait été engagé par Thoma Seguchi après qu'il ait attraper un vandale, venu ruiner le show des Nittles Gaspers. K l'avait attrapé, immobilisé, puis l'avait conduit lui-même à la police. Thoma l'avait alors engagé comme garde-du corps.

Il avait ainsi fait son entré dans le monde du show-biz. Un jour que Noriko faisait sa diva, refusant d'entrer sur scène et etc., K-san l'avait menacée avec son fusil, et elle avait été contrainte d'obéir. Voyant le succès de son entre-prise, Thoma avait promu K-san au rôle de manager. Il avait ainsi passé plus de temps avec le groupe favori des fans, et avait retrouvé en Ryuichi le côté enfantin de Debbie. Même après la séparation des Nittles Gaspers, K avait continué à veiller sur Ryuichi. Jusqu'à ce que Thoma lui demande d'être le manager des Bad Luck. Et, après quelques mois, avait retrouvé Debbie. Changée, différente, plus vieille. Mais Debbie. Immature. Maladroite. Enfantine. Debbie.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, et cela prit un peu de temps avant que K comprenne que c'était son téléphone. Il se leva donc, et décrocha l'appareil.

-K à l'appareil.

-K ! C'est Shuichi ! Le film est fini, mais on a prévu d'aller manger un morceau au resto un peu plus loin. Je t'appelais pour te prévenir, pas que tu panique.

-Très bien. Appelles-moi quand vous aurez fini. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Tout le monde va très bien ! A plus, K !

-Salut, Shuichi.

K passa une main dans ses cheveux. Toute cette histoire allait le rendre dingue.

a suivre


End file.
